A Wrongful Justice
by keller12917
Summary: In the episode "A Wrongful Death" Steve Keller was accused of killing an unarmed young man while in the line of duty. This is my interpretation of what could have possibly happened due to that event, if he had faced manslaughter charges as he was warned rather than just being suspended as shown in second season of "Streets of San Francisco"


**A/N:**

**This was researched as carefully as I could using various sources. The second season episode "A Wrongful Death" inspired this story as having watched that so many times since the very first time it aired I always had wondered what someone in Steve's situation might actually face if things had gone a bit differently than what was shown. Thank you to Briroch for checking this story for me and correcting my mistakes. **

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**A Wrongful Justice**

There was such a deadly silence in the courtroom; you could have heard a pin drop. None of SFPD's finest ever expected to see this day. And to say there were more than a few moist eyes in the room was an understatement. That was especially true if you were speaking of Mike and Jeannie Stone.

Steve felt a numbing shock chill him all over and to the core of his being. He could not believe this was happening, he had only told the truth about the shooting that night. Now he was found guilty of voluntary manslaughter and would no longer be a cop.

He felt the cold metal of the handcuffs as they were snapped around his wrists and heard Jeannie's sobs. He did not have to look at them to know Mike was struggling hard to maintain his composure as well.

Before they led him out he was grabbed in tight hugs by both Jeannie and Mike and heard Mike trying to speak reassuringly to him.

"We are not going to stop fighting this, buddy boy, you have my solemn promise." Mike exclaimed emotionally and emphatically.

The lump in Steve's throat was so big he could not speak so he just gave a slight nod. Then he was led away as Jeannie broke down, sobbing even harder in her father's arms. Steve's mind was in a whirlwind; his thoughts ranged from wishing he had found that gun to how could this be happening and hearing Jeannie and Mike as they reacted after the verdict. He even thought, although it was out of character, about wishing he had run while the running was good and got out of the country.

He and his lawyer, Pete Flynn met that same evening to discuss what could happen now. Steve knew the judge that was sitting on this trial had a reputation for being extremely hard-nosed.

"Mike and Jeannie have already written out character statements for you. Captain Olsen and many others at SFPD are working on theirs as we speak." Pete Flynn tried to sound reassuring.

"Are Jeannie and Mike alright? I know she was very upset." Steve inquired concerned.

"She and he both were still extremely upset but hopeful that this will be a lighter sentence than we think." Pete Flynn spoke as calmly as possible.

"I don't want either of them at the sentencing, their statements are enough. Also could you tell Mike to please neither of them come visit once I am in there?" Steve requested anxiously.

"Steve, you know they both want to be there for you and with you." Pete Flynn spoke quietly.

"I know they do, but they have been hurt enough by this. It is hard enough to deal with as it is. I just think it will be easier for all of us all the way around if they keep their distance now." Steve tried hard to remain calm.

"I will tell them your request. but I don't promise they will listen. I got the distinct feeling that Mike's daughter especially will have something to say about not being allowed. She seems to be a real fireball." Pete Flynn stated, not knowing how true his words were.

"She is very much so, but if she knows it is hard for me I think she will listen." Steve answered solemnly. "At least I hope she will."

When Steve's sentencing took place he was relieved to see that Mike and Jeannie were not in attendance-or at least that was what he thought.

More character statements were presented to the judge on Steve's behalf than for any other case he had ever sat the bench for. While he looked through them and the other reports and listened to the father of the Davies boy as he spoke, nobody would ever know what made an impact on his final decision.

After both attorneys had made their argument for their sides and the judge had pondered his decision he spoke to the court. His words sent ice all the way through Steve's whole being. as he knew they did not bode well for him. He knew if he had not braced himself so well as he and Pete Flynn were standing to hear the decision he would have surely collapsed.

"I have heard everyone involved in this case. I have looked over the character statements and the defendant's record. You have an exemplary record Mr. Keller, there is no denying that. While you do have an exemplary record, I am very tired of power hungry police officers who commit crimes supposedly in the line of duty. You shot and killed a young boy you alleged to be armed. The weapon has yet to be found, therefore leaving your story in question." Judge Crasswell stated "I am sentencing you to eleven years to be served in San Quentin."

Steve and Pete Flynn both could not stop their shock from showing. Just then Steve heard a voice bellow a long drawn out NO and he turned his head toward the back recognizing the voice immediately. He and Mike made eye contact and he could see beside Mike Jeannie was there and he wished with all his might that they had listened to his request.

Jeannie was in tears all over again and muttering something under her breath that only Mike could hear, but Steve could guess at knowing Jeannie as he knew her.

There were many that would say the judge's decision for Steve was very unfair.

The emotion in the court room was high, mostly against the judge's decision but some for it. Steve was about to be cuffed once again when there was a commotion at the back toward where he had seen Mike and Jeannie.

Steve was looking that way as he was about to be cuffed and saw Jeannie collapse out into the aisle. He moved fast to go check on her not thinking that he was now a person convicted of a crime. That is not until he felt the bailiff grab him in a hold that almost cut off his air. Still struggling to get free, he managed to throw the bailiff off him. He was heading down the aisle toward where Mike was kneeling by Jeannie when another bailiff rammed a very hard shoulder into Steve's midsection and Steve folded. Little was it obvious at the time, but the guard's shoulder did some damage that would only worsen as time went by for an uncomplaining Steve.

They hurriedly cuffed him and yanked him to his feet with Mike watching helplessly knowing Steve just wanted to see about Jeannie.

"Don't be so rough with him! The boy just wanted to check on my daughter! He was not trying to get away! Mike shouted alarmed.

Pete Flynn knew what Steve would want so he hurried to go help with Jeannie before he went to see about his client. Steve was trying to get his breath as they hauled him out roughly.

Steve was put in a holding cell, where he lay curled up on the bunk trying to think away the discomfort he was in. He kept seeing Jeannie in his head and worried about if she was alright and Mike as well, for he knew he would be beside himself with worry. He hoped Pete Flynn would find out and let him know as soon as possible. He kept hearing Mike's yell and Jeannie's outcry and saw their faces. He knew for the rest of his time on this earth he would never ever forget the sounds from those two people he held so dear.

Steve felt like the bottom had been totally knocked out from under him and wondered if the world would ever be right again. He waited even more anxiously for the appearance of Pete Flynn as time passed. When he finally saw Pete Flynn approaching, he jumped up as fast as he could almost forgetting they had put leg irons on him as well.

"Pete, how is she?! How is Mike, he has to be out of his mind over Jeannie." Steve inquired worriedly.

Pete saw the leg irons and became angry and ordered the guard to remove them and the handcuffs that were still on Steve. After they had removed both they left Pete Flynn and Steve alone and Steve was filled in.

"Jeannie is alright, she was taken to be checked just to be on the safe side. Mike asked me to get back to you and make sure you are okay. He was worried at how hard that bailiff hit you." Pete stated feeling concerned himself. "Have to admit it scared me too."

"I'll live. I saw her collapse and just forgot everything about where I was and what it looked like me trying to go check on her. We might not be blood family but Mike and Jeannie are the only family I have had since I can't remember when." Steve admitted quietly.

"I understand that, believe me. Steve, I am not going to stop fighting this conviction and the sentence. Somehow hopefully we will get all this set aside and get you totally clear of all of this business." Pete tried sounding more confident than he actually felt.

"I think it will take a miracle, Pete and I honestly am running out of hope and faith that Mike and Jeannie have kept telling me to hang on to." Steve said bitterly.

While Steve and Pete Flynn were talking, Judge Crasswell was putting even more nails in Steve's coffin, so to speak. They were still meeting when two hours later, Jerry O'Brien came to Steve's cell and called Pete Flynn over to the bars and whispered urgently. Steve could tell by the look on both of their faces something was not right. His gut was hurting not only from the hit he took from the bailiff, but from the inner churning as well. The guard opened the cell for Jerry O'Brien to come inside with Steve and Pete Flynn so he could help tell Steve this new news.

"Steve, I am afraid Jerry has just given me some bad news. Normally I would not want the Assistant DA here but for this piece of news I think it will be okay. That is if you are okay with him being here as well just for a few minutes." Pete inquired solemnly.

"I am fine with it, Mike and I have known Jerry a good while. Is it Jeannie? Mike? What is going on the look on both of your faces is starting to scare me, I have to admit." Steve stated anxiously.

"Steve, there is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to say it right out without sugarcoating it. I think knowing you and Mike as I have the past few years that is the way you prefer things for the most part." Jerry spoke softly and saw Steve nod. " Judge Crasswell has added more time to your sentence, he felt what happened in the court room was basically an escape attempt."

"I was just wanting to check on Jeannie! I was not trying to escape, Jerry!" Steve shouted angrily

"I know Steve, I know, I have spent the last hour trying to talk to him. I told him how close you three are and that you were concerned about her and that was it. I promise I am going to keep on trying, you have my word." Jerry assured Steve.

Steve kicked a chair where it flew across the cell and hit the bars. When the guard came rushing that way Jerry assured him he had just kicked it out of frustration and the guard left. Steve thanked him for that but assured him he did not have to do what he had with the guard. They all sat back at the table Steve sat quietly for a few minutes trying to process all that had happened.

"How much more time am I looking at?" Steve asked

"He was going for twenty five more years but when we finished talking he agreed to just twenty." Jerry answered quietly.

"Why doesn't he just dig my grave?! I really can't believe this is happening!" Steve exclaimed

Jerry left after a few more minutes and while Pete Flynn still outlined what they would try he could tell Steve was not really with it. He finally told Steve he would get back with him and gathered his stuff together. As he was about to leave he could not help but notice Steve was holding his stomach as though he was still in some pain. Pete made a mental note to get him checked as soon as possible.

Around the same time Al Davies had just returned home and entered quietly, he felt like the life had gone out of his home once again with the recent death of his youngest son Spencer. His wife Marie had died years before when both sons were much younger. His older son Jack he felt was a never do well and they could not really relate to each other like he and Spencer had.

Hearing his son's voice and another voice he thought sounded like Lonnie Carter he started that way. As he got closer to the sounds though, some words that he heard uttered made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Jack, Spence should not have even been there with us. I don't care that he was just to watch out for the cops. We are the real reason he is dead not that cop that shot him. Now what are we going to do?" Lonnie Carter sounded like he almost felt guilty not only about Spencer Davies death but also about the cop being blamed solely for his death.

"We are going to do what we have been doing! WE are staying quiet and not saying a word to anyone. That cop shot Spence and he is being punished, my father is making sure of that. With him busy with that cop alone we won't have to worry about him nosing about too much about us. Believe me, once my father gets started on something he does not give up easily and if he goes after us like he has that cop. you and I might as well just be as dead as Spence. I have the gun that Spence picked up so there is no way that cop will be cleared, not anytime soon. I know we are just as guilty, but it looks like we are not going to have to take the fall for it. Let's get out of here before the old man comes home." Jack Davies ordered harshly.

He heard their footsteps coming closer and ducked into the alcove so he would not be seen. He knew he had to check his son's drawer he had heard slammed shut to see if it held what he suspected- the gun the police had been searching for.

He paced after his older son and his friend left. His emotions were in a whirlwind now; he had had all this anger and hate built up for Steve Keller now he had heard his son practically admit responsibility for the death of his own brother. He hurried to his son's room and opened drawers, feeling for what he was looking for. In the bottom drawer he found it, wrapped in an old baseball uniform top that Jack had worn when he tried to play Little League over twelve years before. He heard the front door open and hurriedly put it back and went to the top of the stairs. Not seeing who he had expected he hurried down the stairs to greet the younger woman that had stood by him through this ordeal.

"Lainie, it is good to see you. Would you like some coffee, I was about to heat up the pot from breakfast and have a cup." Al Davies offered graciously.

"Coffee sounds good right now, Al. I thought I would come see what happened at the sentencing hearing." Lainie inquired gently.

"Well, he was sentenced to eleven years but I don't know how much of it will be served. " Al Davies responded seriously.

They sat and visited over coffee, she could see something was bothering Al Davies but thought it was just Spencer's death and the situation concerning the punishment of the officer he blamed for his death. He could not bring himself to tell her what he had overheard at least not just then.

After she had left, he struggled with his conscience all that evening and through the night. His eldest son never returned home, having slept elsewhere.

The next morning Steve found himself in a situation he had not counted on. His holding cell was supposed to be for him alone given that he was a cop and cops made many enemies in the people they had arrested.

When he saw who was being put in his cell he was not sure what to do. He recognized the person immediately as one who had given him a lot of trouble when he was arrested. He did not know what had happened to have this guy be put in with him but he steered as clear of him as he could. He had tried to tell the guard discreetly the cell was supposed to be solitary, but the guard being a new person, said he would check on it. Steve knew later Pete Flynn was to return so decided to wait and have him look into it.

During the morning the other prisoner known as Clyde Nichols baited Steve without success at first. He had recognized Steve and was pretending he hadn't as he didn't want the guard too close to break up anything if he started it. He had not forgotten the time he spent locked up for the crimes Steve arrested him for and he still held a grudge.

"I knew that you would get caught yourself one day. It was only a matter of time before they caught onto you and saw you for the low down piece of filth you really are. You cops are all alike, the only good one is a dead one." Nichols taunted Steve.

"Just get on your bunk and keep your trap shut Nichols." Steve spoke in a burning anger.

"You big enough to make me? I could eat four of you for lunch and not even breathe hard. I sure hope they are sending you where I am going I have friends inside that I would really love to turn on to you." Nichols stated with glee. "You think you are such a tough guy, just wait until you get inside. They don't like cops anyway, when that cop is a child killer well your days are numbered pal."

Steve had it by then and jumped up from the bunk to have a go at his tormentor. He was met with a boot to his midsection in the same area where he had been hit by the bailiff. This time though anger fuelled his adrenaline and he did not fold as he had in the court room. He and Nichols exchanged hard blows trying to put the other down. Steve ducked one blow from Nichols and heard a muttered curse as Nichols fist connected with the bars. The guards finally had heard the commotion not only from the cell, but from a few prisoners that tried to alert them there was trouble. Just as the guards got there Pete Flynn arrived as well and saw Steve having his head slammed against the bars. In the same instant that Steve's head connected with the bars he felt a pain in his stomach, clutching his stomach Steve collapsed onto the floor.

The guards got hold of Clyde Nichols, while Pete Flynn checked on Steve and found he was unconscious.

"Get an ambulance now!" Pete Flynn ordered one of the guards hurriedly.

The guard rushed off to call for an ambulance. The guards put Clyde Nichols in another cell and alerted their superior of the incident that had taken place. As soon as the ambulance arrived and they were ready to take Steve to the hospital, Pete placed a call to Mike's office to alert him of what had taken place and what he had been told by the ambulance crew.

Mike hurried to the hospital to be there for Steve. He knew Jeannie would be fit to be tied that he had not gone by and picked her up but thought he would find out what the doctor had to say before he went to let her know.

Once at the hospital he saw the ambulance had beaten him there. At least he thought it was the one that brought Steve; he rushed to the ER desk to make inquiries. There he found a familiar looking nurse, he knew he should know her but could not quite recall. He took a look at her name tag and saw it read R. Collins RN.

"Is a young man named Steven Keller in with the doctor? I wanted to know what they had found out about his condition." Mike spoke with a worried urgency.

"He just arrived, Lieutenant Stone. They are assessing him now, if you care to have a seat I will have the doctor speak with you when he is done." Nurse Collins said kindly.

He thanked her and found an empty seat and sat anxiously waiting. He nervously picked up and put down more than a few magazines as he watched the doors willing anyone to come let him know about Steve.

He saw the police guard on an exam room and knew that was where Steve was. He could not help thinking how strange this scene was. He had never thought he would see the day his partner would be under guard; not because they wanted to protect him but because he was considered the enemy. The thought made a great wave of sadness wash over him.

The doctor finally came after what seemed a year of waiting. His tone was one of rushed urgency as Mike tried hard to concentrate on what he was saying. He knew he mentioned ruptured spleen and possible internal bleeding as well as concussion. Mike saw Steve being wheeled by as they were talking and mere seconds later the doctor followed as well to prepare for the surgery.

Mike hurried to go let Jeannie know what had taken place and what he had been told by the doctor.

Meanwhile, at the Davies residence, Al Davies who still had not seen his eldest son, had removed the wrapped weapon from its hiding place after he had called Lainie and asked her to come over.

He needed someone to talk to, he wanted advice about this matter and there was nobody he trusted better than Lainie. Perhaps though, advice really was not what he wanted or needed, for he knew what he should do, perhaps he just needed someone to second his thoughts.

With Lainie's arrival he was feeling very nervous yet the story of what he had overheard from his remaining son and his friend came out. Lainie was surprised that Al Davies had known this long and had remained silent. She had always known him to do the right thing, but Spencer's death seemed to have clouded his judgment as of late.

"Al, you know what you have to do! You cannot keep this quiet, you have to turn that gun into the police. Take it to Lieutenant Stone you can trust him." Lainie implored him reasonably.

"Lainie, his partner is the one that shot Spence. Have you forgotten that?" Al Davies asked with great sadness.

"Al, you yourself just told me you overheard Jack and Lonnie admit that they are just as much responsible. That gun could prove what that young man has been saying all along. Al, I know you and there is no way you could live with yourself if you hold onto this and don't let them know the gun he was looking for has been found. He did not mean for Spencer to die, I am sorry Al, Spencer cannot get his life back, but that young man deserves to have his back. He does not belong in prison and if you don't take this gun down he is going to be there. I will go with you if you like." Lainie offered gently.

Al Davies finally nodded after staring at the wrapped weapon for longer than he realized. They decided to put it in her purse and left the house getting into Al Davies car and drove to Bryant Street. On the way there they heard over the radio of a jail attack of one inmate by another and were very shocked to hear it was Steve Keller who had been attacked. As they got to Bryant Street and parked they saw a few officers gathered and getting closer they could hear snatches of conversation and realized just how badly Steve had been hurt by the other prisoner. Lainie saw deep remorse in Al Davies' face and both were hoping Steve would be okay as what they had heard did not sound good and it worried them. Once inside they went straight to homicide squad, as they walked in the occupants of the squad room tried hard not to stare but knew this was the man that was causing their colleague all the trouble he was facing at least in their thinking.

As hard as they tried, they could not keep their emotion from showing. Al Davies sensing what he thought was hostility and anger. almost turned to go but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him and he saw Lainie nod at him.

With renewed strength and Lainie right beside him he approached one that looked the most approachable, Inspector Bill Tanner.

"I need to see Lieutenant Stone, please. It's very important." Al Davies requested nervously.

"I am afraid he is not here at the moment. There was a matter he had to attend to and am not sure when he will return. Can someone else help you?" Bill Tanner offered curiously.

"No, it has to be Lieutenant Stone; it is in regards to his partner. Please could you get hold of him; tell him I have to speak with him if he can possibly just give me even five minutes." Al Davies almost pleaded.

"Do you know if his daughter is doing okay? I mean, I was told she had collapsed in the court room." Lainie inquired softly.

"As far as I have heard she is okay." Bill Tanner tried to keep the anger out of his voice but gave Al Davies a hard stare as he answered. "His partner though could be another story."

Bill Tanner saw the guilt and remorse flood Al Davies' face and knew he was genuinely sorry for Steve's present predicament. Seeing that he truly was sorry made Bill Tanner more sympathetic. He had them take a seat and picked up the phone to call the hospital to speak with Mike at OR waiting area. He explained to him about Al Davies being there to talk to him and what he had said. Mike told Bill Tanner to put them in his office he would be right there, Steve was still in surgery and he was sure he could get back before he got out. Bill Tanner took them to Mike's office and got the visitor chair from Steve's desk to put in front of Mike's and had them sit down assuring them Mike was on his way.

Mike knew Jeannie was not happy hearing where he had to hurry to and he explained that Bill had said it was in regards to Steve and he promised to be back as soon as possible. With that she conceded and watched as her father left, hopefully just for a short time. She was left alone waiting for word.

Mike hurried in sooner than Bill had expected and knew he must have broken several speed limits in his quest to find out what Al Davies wanted. He told them all he and Jeannie knew about Steve before continuing toward his office. Al Davies and Lainie, both started to rise as they saw Mike come in, he waved them back down in their seats before taking his seat behind the desk.

"I was told you needed to speak with me urgently, Mr. Davies and that it concerned Steve." Mike stated officially.

"Yes, Lieutentant, I overheard my oldest son and a friend discussing something yesterday and found something in his chest of drawers and felt you should know about it. I have struggled with what to do about it since I overheard this, but Lainie this morning told me what I knew already that I needed to do. Your partner did see a gun that night, and we brought it to you. At least I am pretty sure this is the gun that has been being searched for." Al Davies spoke quietly. "I admit I was dead set on making your partner pay for Spencer's death, but when you get hit over the head with information that shows you it was not all your grief was letting you think then it is time to try your best to set things right. I am truly grieved that your partner was injured this morning, maybe if I had come forward with this yesterday he might not have been there to be hurt and I am sorry."

Mike's eyes followed Lainie's hand as she reached into her purse and carefully pulled out the wrapped weapon and handed it to Mike. He laid it on his desk carefully pulling aside the uniform top to see the gun Steve had searched so hard for and that others still were searching for. Being assured that Al Davies was more than ready to give a sworn statement, Mike ordered a stenographer up there. He also called Pete Flynn and Jerry O' Brien to come hear what Al Davies was about to say along with Al Davies' attorney Vincent Mendoza. Mike had Bill Tanner get the gun to the lab where they could match the prints on it as well as the slug from the wounded officer from that night at the Cannery to the one they would fire from the gun during testing.

Jeannie kept watching anxiously for her father's return and grew more agitated. She could not think what could have been so important they could not have waited until Steve was out of surgery. She tried to not let hope rise in her that whatever it was might help Steve out of this situation he was in, but still she did feel renewed hope.

Mike stepped out to Steve's desk to call Jeannie at the OR waiting area while they were getting statements from Al Davies. Arrest warrants were being arranged as well as search warrants for several locations besides the Davies' house. Mike could hear Jeannie's anxiety in her voice when she got on the phone and he tried to calm her.

"Sweetheart, I planned to be back before Steve was out of surgery but there is another little matter I need to take care of. I will be back as soon as I can, I promise. I can't go into what it is about but hopefully it won't be too long. Have you heard anything?" Mike asked exuding as much calm as possible.

"Nothing, they are still in there. I am really getting worried, Mike. I hope you get back soon." Jeannie exclaimed fearfully. "I am scared something has gone wrong, Mike."

"Jeannie, he is going to be fine he has to be. I promise I will get there as soon as possible try not to panic. I better go they are all ready to head out. I will get this done as fast as I can and get back to you. Leave word for me at the desk when he is out of surgery of where you will be. I love you."

Mike deeply regretted having to hang up but they said a quick good bye and ended the call. He saw his men getting ready to go with them. Bill Tanner had the arrest and search warrants in his hand.

Accompanied by Al Davies and Lainie they headed downstairs in the elevator and met up with black and white officers that were assigned to Mike to secure the exits of the house and the other locations they would search.

The first place they headed was the Davies residence Mike gave the black and white officers their assigned places to be. He and Bill Tanner and Lee Lessing and Norm Haseejian followed Lainie and Al Davies into the Davies home. As they came in Jack Davies and Lonnie Carter were coming toward the front door, seeing the police, Lonnie Carter ran for the back exit and was quickly caught by two black and white officers as he exited. His rights were read to him and he was cuffed and escorted back inside by one of the officers. Jack Davies found himself face to face with the normally smiling Haseejian, except this time his smile was totally gone and Jack Davies knew he was in serious trouble.

Being frisked he was found to have several drugs on him, he was read his rights and cuffed. Mike informed both of them they were under arrest for multiple charges, including attempted murder two counts, theft, drug possession and possession of stolen property as well as withholding evidence and making false statements, therefore hindering a police investigation.

Al Davies watched as they searched the house and in Spencer's bedroom some of the stolen property from the burglary at the Cannery was found along with a stash of drugs and drug paraphernalia. He was angry that his older son would dare to hide items such as this in his dead brother's bedroom.

After confirming there was nothing more to find at the Davies home they proceeded to the last three locations and found various items at all the locations except one.

The two young men knew when they were beaten and agreed to make statements during their interrogation. Mike's "Stone glare" once again served its purpose as they decided in hopes of receiving a plea bargain when the time came if they co-operated.

Alerting Jerry O'Brien and Pete Flynn they arranged to meet at the chambers of Judge Crasswell. Mike came shortly with all the statements and Al Davies as well as Captain Olsen who insisted he was coming along to make sure Mike had no trouble.

The statements were presented to Judge Crasswell along with Al Davies speaking to him of his mistaken grief stricken vendetta. The meeting produced the desired results, Steve's record was wiped totally clean as his conviction and sentence were set aside after the proper paperwork was approved. Captain Olsen looked over the paperwork making sure all the t's were crossed and all the i's were dotted so to speak. He was not taking any chances that one of his best officers was still facing any legal trouble.

They thanked the judge for his time and thanked Jerry O'Brien and Pete Flynn for their help. At the hospital the doctor was meeting with Jeannie after the surgery and informing her of what damage had been done and steps to repair the damage.

"If the spleen had more than one tear in it that means he was hit in that area more than once am I understanding you correctly?" Jeannie asked disturbed. "Are you sure he is going to be alright?"

"Yes, he will be fine. He apparently was hit more than just the fight he was in. The spleen has been removed and the internal bleeding was stopped. He will have to stay in the hospital at least a week before being released. After that he should not return to work in less than six weeks preferably. I will make sure to tell all of that though when the time for his release comes." Dr. Warner assured Jeannie.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Warner. We appreciate all you are doing for him." Jeannie said gratefully.

The doctor left after making sure she had no more questions at the time and left her to wait for Mike's return. When Steve was finally moved from recovery to a private room Jeannie was aggravated to learn she could not sit in the room with him at present time.

Heading to the hospital Mike and Captain Olsen were accompanied by Pete Flynn after Al Davies had got their assurances when Steve was up to visitors he could speak with him to voice his deep regret for the anguish Steve had been caused.

Mike found Jeannie pacing and sending the "Stone glare" in the guard's direction outside a room not far away.

"I get the feeling that is where Steve is and your daughter is not happy because she has not been allowed to see that he is alright for herself." Captain Olsen stated knowingly.

" Rudy, that man is impossible! It is not like Steve could get up and run out of there even if he wanted to try, yet they act like he is the FBI's most wanted! Steve is not guilty; I don't care what the court decided." Jeannie snapped defensively.

"You better tell her before she blows a gasket, Mike. I told Steve I got the sense she was a fireball when we talked." Pete Flynn said lowly.

"Jeannie, calm down, sweetheart. Everything has been cleared up now." Mike told his daughter smiling.

Jeannie looked at him disbelieving, then looked toward Steve's room and saw the guard and Captain Olsen going into the room. When they came out the guard had cuffs in his hand that he replaced on his belt and then took his leave. Captain Olsen came back toward them and they sat and explained to Jeannie what little they could without breaking any police department policies that secured Steve's freedom.

Jeannie updated them on what the surgeon had told her of what damage had been done and what they had done to repair the damage. She had questions of what they knew concerning the doctor saying Steve had probably been hit more than once. They had to explain to her about Steve being hit by a court bailiff as he tried to hurry to check on her when she collapsed in the court room. They were not surprised at the wrath she swore to bring upon the one responsible for hurting him.

They waited until she was calmer before they headed for Steve's room where they found him coming out of the anaesthesia. When he was able to process information better after he had been awake almost an hour or two he found out what they were all grinning about. Mike saw the surprised look as Pete Flynn told Steve what had transpired and the disbelief then finally a huge relief.

"So that is why I am not cuffed to the bed?" Steve asked sounding relieved.

"If they try to cuff you again, they will deeply regret it, never should have had cuffs on you in the first place. You are free, Steve just as you always should have been." Jeannie told him tearfully.

Pete Flynn and Captain Olsen left together after giving Mike the papers to hold. They wanted to give the family time alone to visit and were overjoyed to hear gentle laughter coming from Steve's room. It was a sound that had been missing too long from those three during this ordeal that Steve had faced.

Yet Steve knew he had never been alone as long as he had people in his life such as Jeannie and Mike Stone.

A few days later Steve was visiting with his self-appointed bodyguard when he received a visit from Al Davies accompanied by Lainie.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am about all the trouble you had Inspector. I regret the vendetta I was waging against you and can understand if you don't accept my apologies but I am sincerely and deeply sorry." Al Davies apologized profusely.

Steve was very gracious and accepted the apology from Al Davies and after that kept in contact every so often to check on the progress of Al Davies oldest son Jack, who was finally getting the help he needed in a methadone treatment program while serving his sentence.

After another two months Steve was allowed to return back to work in homicide. To all who knew him Steve seemed to come out of his experience even more compassionate than he had been already and as well the relationship he had with Mike and Jeannie became even closer than ever before.


End file.
